So Happy Together
by ujank100
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are on a long mission. Neji finally relize his feeling for Tenten. Song Fic, One shot.


Disclaimer: I have never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever own Naruto… but I really wish I do.

I also do not own the song so happy together…

This is my first fan fic!! This will be a song fic, one shot.

O.K, so now Naruto n Freinds are now about 20yrs old. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are on a mission. Neji's thoughts are in _italic_.

* * *

**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together…**

"It had been two months since I saw Hinata man" Naruto said.

"Relax, I haven't see Sakura for two months too you know…" Sasuke exclaimed.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!!" yelled Neji. "YOU TWO LOVE FREAKS ARE WRECKING MY CONCERTRATION!! "

"Cmon neji, you gotta admit it. You must miss Tenten too." Naruto said annoyingly.

"I don't even wanna know why you two even miss your girlfriends! I don't give a damn! I'm going to meditate far from you two now! DON'T DISTURB ME!!"

Neji walk away to a waterfall nearby, but far enough so he cant hear Naruto and Sasuke talking about their girlfriends.

"_I would really love for those two to stop chattering like little girls. Its bad enough I had to end up in a mission with them, but I had to listen to them talking about their fing feelings. By god I really wish for this mission to be over!!"_

**  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together**

"_Those two lowranks cant stop thinking about their girlfriend. What if there was a surprise attack?? I'm the only one thinking straight here. I could get killed!"_

"_I really want to just end this mission. I just want to go home. I want to meet my--"_

Bang!! Boom! Clit! Bang! Crash!

Ting! Ka chow! Boing! Crack! Boom!

Psshhhhhhhhh…

"Sleeping gas!!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't breathe the gas!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up both of you damn it!! Don't talk!! It makes the gas easier to--"

All three of them collapse. Neji wake up chained by an invisible chain made out of charka inside a small cell covered by a force field also made out of charka.

"Ouch…" cried Neji.

"_Where the hell am I? What happened?" _

"_I can't remember anything. Where is Naruto and Sasuke?"_

"_The last thing I remember was that I was meditating and then-- "_

"_Oh… right, the surprise attack!"_

"_How can I be so stupid?"_

"_Why didn't I just activate my byakugan and hold my breath?"_

"_Why couldn't I concentrate?"_

"_Hmmmmmmm"_

"_I guess I have to admit that I miss Tenten too."_

**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**

_"__Stop thinking about that Neji..."_

_"__A ninja must kill his emotions"_

_"__Emotions are useless"_

_"__Emotions are like alcohol"_

_"__It'll destroy your mind and it'll patronized the way you think"_

_"__God is stupid!"_

_"__Why did God made us humans to have emotions"_

_"__I don't want to have emotions"_

_"__I don't want to care"_

_"__I don't want to love her"_

_"__I don't want to love tenten"_

_"__I hate caring for her"_

_"__I hate having the feeling of lost when I don't see her for a long time"_

_"__I hate--"_

BOOM!!BANG!! KRANG!!BUSH!!AWODH !! ODJHIAEFH!! ADKJFODSPOJ!! KDGSBDOBOBNJBIV!! PIFAESOIHE;OFHOH!! OIUGOIVVB!! H1UH1IOHl!k1!! IHHKJBLB!!BANG!!

**********Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ehii…_

_"__What? What is that?"_

___Heahaa Ehii…_

_"__Huh? What?"_

Suddenly neji felt something soft and sweet touching his lips. He opens his eyes and there it is. The love of his life is kissing him deeply full of passion and love.

Neji is having one of those moments. One of those moments where everything is just perfect and you almost feel sad because nothing will ever be this perfect again.

"What? What happened?" Asked Neji.

"It's okay, you're alright now. You're back in Konoha. You will be just alright. You are in the hospital, but you will be alright." Tenten replied.

"What happed? Where are all the others? How do I get here?"

"It's alright. Gosh Neji! Everyone are alright! There was an explosion and well…"

"Well what?"

"Well… all you got knocked out and then me, Hinata, Sakura chan, Lee and Gai sensei found you guys… I hope you aren't mad." Said Tenten.

"Why would I be mad? You saved my life! I owe you big time" replied Neji.

"I just thought you'll be ashamed of yourself. Youre usually very proud of yourself, and now… Well… Everyone found you lying down unconscious powerless. I just think you'll be ashamed of yourself, that's all."

"Nonsense! I am so happy right now! The women I love just save my life!"

"What??"

"Yes, that's right. I love you Tenten. And I'm sure that I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tenten blushed, "What are you talking about neji?"

"I'm saying, will you marry me?" Neji explained.

"…"

"Cmon, please. Say something…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes Neji I will marry you!" Shout Tenten

_**************  
**_**************The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together...**

Tears were all over their faces. They kissed deeply again, but this time not just with love and passion. This time they kissed with love, passion, and happiness. They're happy together, so happy together…

* * *

Please send your reviews!! Do you like it?? I really hope you do. It took me 2 days to finish this. I am an amateur and this is my first fan fic. Just send in your reviews!!


End file.
